


Ты не будешь мной

by tststs



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs
Summary: Исполнение на четвертый тур Battlerap Valentine festЗаявка:4.14 Дип/ОМП, толя с хорошим пассом злится, что не умеет бегать, и вымещает гнев на антропоморфном динозавре*жанр - производственная драма (с)
Relationships: Дип/ОМП
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ты не будешь мной

\- Опять опоздал. Седьмой раз за полугодие. Доколе, скажи на милость, мы должны терпеть твои выходки?  
Толя бессильно поднял взгляд на начальника. Лицо напротив казалось непроницаемым, только уголок губ подрагивал, за счет чего, как через восковую маску, наружу проступал хищный оскал. Этому извергу бессмысленно объяснять, что автобус из области ходит как придется, и сегодня он ушел на семь минут раньше, и Толя, выскочив из-за поворота, узрел только его задник. Он бежал изо всех сил, но двери захлопнулись, автобус уехал, а Толя еще полчаса проторчал на остановке в ожидании следующего. Начальник только с недоверием покачал головой.  
\- Женщины не умеют бегать. Если бы ты смирился и перестал строить из себя Усейна Болта, а вместо этого выходил из дома на пятнадцать минут раньше, с тобой бы не случалось столь досадных казусов.  
\- Я не женщина, Андрей Витальевич, - вяло возразил Толя. – Вы видели мои документы при устройстве на работу, в конце концов. Паспорт год назад сменил. Я плохой работник, я опять всех подвел, но какое отношение к этому имеет мой переход, тем более, когда мы… - Толя на миг замялся. – Тогда тебя все устраивало.  
\- У тебя хороший пасс, не переживай. Но спорить с природой бессмысленно, простая биология – у тебя таз иначе скроен, центр тяжести по земле волочится, далеко не убежишь с таким багажом, и пасс этого не исправит. Не веришь, почитай учебник за седьмой класс. Я читал. Ты зря мне претензии предъявляешь, меня все устраивает и сейчас.  
\- Хорошо, я понял. Простите еще раз. Я пойду, - улыбнулся Толя и попятился к двери.  
\- А если бы ты переехал ко мне, проблема бы решилась, - бросил ему вслед Андрей.  
Удерживаться в рамках формального общения на рабочем месте было сложно не одному Толе, и это было объяснимо, но все же не хотелось смешивать эти две сферы жизни еще сильнее, чем сейчас, вдруг коллеги засекут, начнут судачить. Он в очередной раз свернул разговор про переезд и побежал на свое рабочее место. Андрею, по хорошему, сейчас тоже стоило бы готовиться к брифингу, а не тратить время на переливания из пустого в порожнее – на встречу с потенциальными клиентами не комильфо приходить неантропоморфным, а клыки-то лезли, да и когтем перелистывать календарь, куда скрупулезно вносились все Толины косяки, было неудобно.  
В отношениях с динозавром были и плюсы, и минусы. С одной стороны, подкупало, что Андрей примерно никак не реагировал, когда Толя открылся ему – его абсолютно не смутило, что Толя родился женщиной, на все заморочки по поводу пасса он заверял Толю ,что пол ничего не значит для него и люди прекрасны все. Он же помог с работой, когда Толю сократили на прошлой. Никогда не выносил мозг своими проблемами и переживаниями. С Андреем было комфортно, но съезжаться Толя не спешил – его пугало, сколько места занимал в его жизни Андрей и пугало, как на работе он становился бескомпромиссным деспотом. Толя подозревал, что стоит им сблизиться сильнее, Андрей окончательно перестанет скрывать себя настоящего. Звоночки уже были – постоянные расспросы, зачем, куда и с кем Толя ходит, отслеживание его геолокации, принятие решений без учета его мнения. Огромные ящеры бесспорно были умнее людей, но отношение как к несмышленому ребенку злило. Да и жизнь в гнезде имела свою специфику. К тому же, люди неоднозначно реагировали на смешанные союзы, а к открытому признанию себя ксенофилом Толя готов не был. Андрей обычно на это отвечал, что толстые кирпичные стены его особняка экранируют любой хейт, а ему лично плевать на мнение людей, однако Толя все равно не дозрел до такого и вообще не был уверен, что окончательно нашел свое.  
Ближе к вечеру Андрей написал Толе, что вскоре его ждет сюрприз, но отказался раскрывать карты. Толя не настаивал. Когда он приехал домой, открывшаяся картина его поразила: по участку сновали рабочие, которые паковали его вещи в фургон и, кажется, были близки к завершению. Соседка через забор подозвала шокированного Толю к себе.  
\- Классно устроился, че. Поздравляю. Жаль, ты уедешь, и больше некого попросить грядки вскопать будет.  
\- Ради всего святого, объясни, какого черта тут происходит! Я только с работы приехал, а по участку шастают грузчики и стаскивают мое барахло, да и ты не помогаешь.  
\- Ой, да хватит, - закатила глаза соседка. Хахаль твой тут, иди у него спроси. Сказал, что вы съезжаетесь. А я и не знала, что у вас все серьезно. Толя-Толя. Такой путь пройти, из девки в пацана, чтобы крутить романы с мужиками. Любишь ты усложнять себе жизнь.  
Джип Андрея стоял за воротами, Толя его от шока и не заметил сначала. Он подбежал, дернул раз-другой ручку, дверь не поддалась, тогда он с силой хлопнул ладонью по стеклу. Щелкнули замки. Андрей улыбался, и его глаза с вертикальными зрачками лукаво отливали желтым.  
\- Я был прав, что ты не умеешь бегать. Зрелище просто умора.  
\- Это все, что тебя сейчас волнует?! – Толя задохнулся от возмущения. Ты против моей воли хочешь заставить меня съехаться с тобой, ты нанял всех этих людей, когда я четко сказал, что не хочу! Ты негодяй с манией контроля, ты никогда не думаешь о чужих чувствах, тебе все равно, какого мне. И зачем ты ей рассказал? Зачем ей эта информация?  
Толя тряс Андрея за грудки и даже пару раз ударил кулаками в грудь, но его чешуйчатой броне было хоть бы хны.  
\- Я знаю, как будет лучше для нас обоих. Тебе понравится, вот увидишь. А ты все держишься за глупые условности.  
\- Но я не хочу!  
\- Почему?  
\- Ну… Что люди о нас подумают? Как они будут меня называть? Как я буду смотреть в глаза родственникам? Я замучаюсь объяснять, что я не содержанка. И вообще, мне нравилось у себя! Нравилось! А ты…  
\- Знаешь, это все очень мило. Был у меня друг, давно, в юности еще, очень на тебя похожий. Тоже постоянно задавался наивными вопросами вроде твоих. Где кончатся свобода, что подумают, насколько можно нести ответственность за чужие решения. Очень был замороченный. Но милый.  
\- Класс. И чем все кончилось?  
\- Я его съел.  
Толя не нашелся, что ответить. В образовавшейся тишине Андрей бросил шоферу емкое «Домой».


End file.
